Interrogatoire
by Kasysty
Summary: L’empire Valuan à finalement réussit à mettre la main sur une Silvite. Cependant, son vaisseau à sombrer dans les profondeurs célestes et n’a pas pu être récupéré. L’amiral De Loco est donc chargé d’interroger la prisonnière. One-sided : De Loco x Fina


Interrogatoire

La jeune femme leva la tête. Le ciel était noir, le tonnerre grondait. Elle était à peine arrivée qu'elle voulait déjà repartir. Elle n'était pas venue de son plein gré, les Valuans l'avaient capturée. Deux gardes, de part et d'autre de cette dernière, la conduisirent à bord de l'autorail, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Elle était une Silvite, l'une des rares descendante de la civilisation d'argent. Sa mission était de récupérer les six cristaux de lune, des pierres sacrées dotées d'un immense pouvoir, afin d'éviter qu'ils se retrouvent dans des mauvaises mains.

L'empire tyrannique de Valua cherchait ces cristaux afin de pouvoir contrôler les Gigas. Ces armes vivantes meurtrières avaient détruit le monde autrefois, le devoir de la Silvite était d'empêcher qu'une telle catastrophe ne se réitère. L'autorail s'arrêta et les gardes lui indiquèrent de sortir. Quelqu'un souhaitait la rencontrer à la grande forteresse.

L'adolescente prit une grande inspiration, tentant de garder un air neutre, mais son cœur battait avec appréhension. La Silvite s'efforça malgré tout de camoufler sa peur. Elle suivit les gardes dans le labyrinthe de couloirs sombres de la grande forteresse.

Elle sentait l'inquiétude et la peur monter en elle. Après une longue marche, les soldats qui l'accompagnaient lui donnèrent l'ordre d'entrer dans la pièce devant eux. La jeune femme s'exécuta silencieusement. L'un des gardes ferma brusquement la porte derrière elle. La salle était grande, mais presque vide. Il n'y avait qu'une longue table avec trois chaises de chaque côté et une large fenêtre au fond de la pièce. Un homme était assis à l'extrémité de la table.

« Asseyez-vous », dit-il en désignant la place en face de lui.

La Silvite lui obéit en évitant son regard. Sa voix était sinistre. L'entendre lui faisait froid dans le dos. Après avoir pris place, elle ne pouvait plus éviter de le regarder. L'homme avait une apparence étrange et repoussante. Il avait des cheveux violets coiffés en coupe champignon, un teint pâle presque maladif et des lunettes à monture rouge aux verres noirs. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait voir ses yeux, son regard avait quelque chose de terrifiant.

L'homme portait une épaisse chemise verte, un large pantalon noir et des bottes verdâtres recourbés aux extrémités. L'étrange portrait de cet individu se complétait par un dôme de verre recouvrant sa tête et un appareil greffé à sa chemise, sur son torse.

Le Valuan eut un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant avant de prendre la parole.

« Je suis l'amiral De Loco. Je suis chargé du développement des armes. La technologie de la civilisation d'argent m'intéresse beaucoup. Malheureusement, votre vaisseau a sombré dans les profondeurs célestes donc, j'ai besoin de vous pour avoir certains renseignements…, dit-il.

-…Je n'ai rien à vous dire », répliqua la jeune femme.

Le sourire de l'amiral s'effaça. Il se leva furieusement et fit les cent pas dans la pièce pour essayer de se calmer. La Silvite remarqua par la même occasion que l'homme était plus petit qu'elle. Cependant, il n'en était pas moins dangereux. Elle sentait qu'il valait mieux éviter de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« On m'a ordonné de ne vous faire aucun mal, c'est pourquoi je vais être clément, mais ma patience a des limites alors je vous conseille d'être coopérative. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

La Silvite acquiesça silencieusement.

-Bien…Maintenant dites-moi votre nom.

-…Je m'appelle Fina », répondit-elle.

L'amiral sembla satisfait et repris sa place.

Il lui posa des questions sur la technologie Silvite, mais Fina resta silencieuse. De Loco commençait à s'impatienter. Il écrivait furieusement son rapport dans son cahier de notes. Il releva la tête pour faire face à Fina. Cette dernière se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle tenta de se ressaisir. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer sa peur. Fina garda les sourcils froncés, affichant de la défiance. Cette fois-ci, l'amiral ne resta pas indifférent.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais il ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux. Le regard de Fina était insolent, mais son expression reflétait une volonté de fer. Le Valuan avait voué sa vie à son travail, s'abstenant de tout contacts sociaux. Pour la première fois, une femme attira son attention. L'amiral sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

Il continua malgré tout de dévisager la Silvite, oubliant presque le but de cette rencontre. Il était d'abord attiré par les magnifiques yeux verts émeraude de la jeune femme puis son regard se dirigea vers ses cheveux blonds. Un cercle doré qui retenait un voile semi-transparent embellissait sa chevelure déjà parfaite.

Elle avait la peau pâle, des symboles marquaient son front et ses épaules. Sa robe blanche était également couverte par le même genre de symboles doré. Il y avait une mince ouverture triangulaire dans le tissu au niveau de sa poitrine, mais c'était décent.

Fina détourna les yeux. Elle se sentait observée et cela la rendait encore plus nerveuse. La Silvite tremblait malgré elle. Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'elle sentit la main de l'amiral effleurer sa joue. Il avait seulement écarté une mèche de cheveux qui avait glissé sur le visage de Fina.

De Loco fut ramené à la réalité lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Un soldat était venu chercher la Silvite afin de l'emmener voir l'impératrice. Le Valuan laissa partir la jeune femme à contrecœur. Cette dernière réprima difficilement son soulagement.

L'amiral laissa échapper un soupir. Son cœur ne s'était pas calmé. De Loco n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce sentiment. Il ne savait pas s'il éprouvait de l'amour, mais il voulait la revoir à tout prix. De Loco faillit faire une crise d'hystérie lorsqu'il apprit le lendemain que Fina s'était échappée.

L'homme donna un violent coup de poing sur son bureau. De l'air fuyait de son scaphandre. Son cœur battait la chamade et il se sentait étourdit. Son vice-capitaine s'approcha.

« Sir? Vous vous sentez mal? », demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

De Loco lui fit signe que ça allait. L'amiral leva ensuite les yeux vers le plafond. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait besoin de la revoir…


End file.
